wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Western 10
7:50:59 PM Chance: So! You guys had figured out what direction the power from the sigil that sofia was stuck in was headed toward. 7:53:12 PM *** Joe has, and he wants to go after it! *** 7:54:59 PM Chance: That does involve climbing out of this basement and back outside the brothel, as the compass points to one of the walls. 7:56:00 PM *** Joe does, probably with Theo and Cas! *** 7:58:48 PM Chance: And Sofia is coming too! She's not as angry as you'd think, but she's insiting on going. 8:00:32 PM *** Joe does not stop her. He respects the hell out of Sofia. *** 8:03:03 PM Chance: Theo: ... Ill go grab Anya and Francisco. Let's stick together. 8:03:18 PM Joe: ... all right. 8:03:21 PM *** Joe waits. *** 8:05:37 PM Chance: Sofia hugs you! 8:05:47 PM *** Joe blinks. *** 8:09:29 PM Chance: Thank you. 8:09:58 PM Joe: Well, we couldn't leave you like that, darling. 8:15:20 PM Chance: Sofia: I felt you in my head. 8:17:00 PM Joe: I hope that isn't a bad thing. 8:17:10 PM Chance: Sofia: ... did you see anything? 8:17:18 PM Chance: Sofia: Anything bad? 8:17:25 PM Joe: No, not at all. Why? 8:17:39 PM Chance: Sofia: I don't remember a lot. 8:17:50 PM Chance: Sofia: But I did something real bad. 8:19:49 PM Joe: What do you remember? 8:20:37 PM Chance: Sofia: I don't remember what I did. I just know it was bad and I'm a bad person. 8:21:47 PM Joe: I don't think it can have been that bad, dear. 8:28:50 PM Chance: Sofia: It was. 8:31:27 PM Joe: Well, if it was, you can make up for it by trying to be better now. 8:33:11 PM Chance: Sofia: I try to be nice. 8:34:06 PM Joe: I think you're very nice. 8:37:33 PM Chance: She hugs you again! Or squeezes you, since she didn't let you go. 8:37:50 PM Chance: Cas: I think you're a real sweet girl, if that help. 8:37:59 PM Chance: Sofia beams at him. "Thanks frostyman." 8:39:25 PM Joe: Cas is an excellent judge of character. 8:45:57 PM Chance: Theo comes out with Francisco under his arm, and Anya in tow, who is yawning. "Who are we to be killing then?" 8:46:14 PM Joe: No one, yet. We're not even sure what the motive was. 8:46:46 PM Chance: Anya: I am tired of the resting and recovering. I am ready for the hunting and the killing. 8:48:33 PM Joe: Well, we'd like to hunt, but killing is premature. 8:55:17 PM Chance: Theo: I'm sure we'll find you something to fight before long, Anya. 8:56:36 PM Joe: Indeed! 8:58:32 PM | Edited 9:00:37 PM Chance: So! You go outside! It's nighttime now, and Theo checks the compass! 9:00:30 PM Joe: Which way? 9:00:50 PM Chance: He points west. 9:01:00 PM *** Joe heads that direction. *** 9:03:11 PM Chance: Theo checks. "Anya, we'd better carry them. It's a ways west." 9:05:22 PM Chance: Anya: Ooh. Maybe we'll get attacked on the way. 9:05:47 PM Chance: she looks both ways on the street and makes sure there's no one around, and changes into her two headed dragon form. 9:10:06 PM Chance: Theo: ... subtle. But I guess there's no one looking. And it wouldn't be the strangest thing to come out of this brothel. 9:13:21 PM Joe: All right. 9:13:26 PM Joe: I am, as always, ready! 9:13:39 PM Chance: Sofia: Can I ride on Anya? 9:13:44 PM Chance: Anya eyes her. 9:13:49 PM Chance: And eyes her. 9:14:12 PM Chance: Sofia just does this big puppydog eye thing and Anya sighs, lowering to the ground so that Sofia can get on. 9:20:30 PM Joe: Thank you, Miss Anya. 9:21:05 PM Chance: Theo changes too! Cas gets on him.. Cas gets nervous around Anya. He's holding Francisco, though. 9:22:22 PM *** Joe hops onto Theo as well, and reties himself to Cas and then knocks him out. *** 9:26:01 PM Chance: Theo hands over the compass to you! 9:26:09 PM Chance: Theo: Keep us on the right path, right! 9:26:22 PM Chance: Then he gives you a kiss before dropping his glamour. 9:27:42 PM *** Joe definitely kisses back. Quite a bit less than innocently, too! Let's hope there are no mundanes to call the cops on them for indecency and random dragonage. *** 9:28:14 PM | Edited 9:28:21 PM Chance: ((Gay Kiss Turns Man Into Dragon is the newspaper headline)) 9:30:22 PM | Edited 9:30:35 PM Joe: ((It'd be even worse if this were the more real time period. >.< Probably "sodomite" or ... not even pervert is strong enough.)) 9:31:50 PM *** Joe is pretty cheery. *** 9:32:50 PM Chance: You guys take off, and start flying west! The compass points out toward the plains. 9:35:27 PM Joe: Do you think she used Sofia's blood to teleport? 9:36:24 PM Chance: Theo: I think so. Might have transmitted herself -- there was enough energy being generated. 9:39:06 PM Joe: ... we ought to have triangulated. You'll say something if you need to rest, won't you? 9:40:26 PM Chance: Theo: I'm all right, actually! 9:43:03 PM Joe: You haven't had any sleep! 9:43:43 PM Chance: Theo: I've gone much longer without sleep. 9:45:46 PM *** Joe thinks at him: Had I known, I would have dragged you to bed sooner. *** 9:46:14 PM Chance: YOu think he gives you a dragony grin over his shoulder, but it's hard to tell. 9:48:05 PM *** Joe does transfer a bit of his own energy to Theo, though. *** 9:54:00 PM Chance: Aww! So you fly! Things are getting a bit less... civilized. 9:56:06 PM Chance: There's some farmland and ranchland, but... we're starting to go from mid-west to west. 9:56:27 PM Joe: What beautiful country this is! 9:59:01 PM Chance: Theo: Our hideout is pretty far southwest of here, hidden in some mountains. Great sunrises. 10:01:26 PM Joe: I can't wait to see it! 10:15:16 PM Chance: You fly far enough that Chicago's lights are visible on the horizon before the compass starts spinning and you're able to start triangulating. 10:16:25 PM Joe: It must be here! We're close, Crafter! 10:19:33 PM Chance: Theo: We'll set down, then, and try and track it on the ground. 10:21:19 PM Joe: Right! 10:26:04 PM Chance: He roars something out in his dragon language. It echoes over the plains, and Anya responds back --her roar is in stereo though. 10:28:29 PM *** Joe startles a bit. *** 10:29:36 PM Chance: Theo lands, with Anya close behind him. 10:30:34 PM *** Joe awakens Cas and hands him a mug of tea. *** 10:33:16 PM Chance: Cas: ... mrph. Next time, keep me awake. Looks like I should get used to this. 10:35:25 PM Joe: All right. Perhaps I can summon a bag instead. 10:41:23 PM Chance: Cas: .. a bag? 10:42:36 PM Joe: So that you don't vomit on a dragon. 10:42:44 PM *** Joe stretches a little bit. *** 10:42:49 PM Chance: Cas: Oh, right! 10:44:04 PM Chance: Theo: ... that would be nice. 10:44:35 PM Chance: Theo takes the compass back! Francisco looks aroun.d "Oh, I say." 10:45:27 PM Joe: Indeed. 10:51:50 PM Chance: Cas hands Francisco over to you! "I say, I'm detecting the confluence of several ley lines." 10:54:09 PM Joe: Oh dear, can that be a good sign? 10:54:52 PM Chance: Theo: Probably not, but it's an indication that we're in the right direction. 10:56:40 PM Joe: ... I wonder if she's trying to get back to the Hells? Normally that isn't that difficult. 10:59:49 PM Chance: Theo: ... no, no it's not. But it's a good thought. Maybe she's trying to bring someone here? 11:01:47 PM Joe: If so, God help us. There are a lot of people there we genuinely do not want to see. 11:07:05 PM Joe: Most of them would consider any of us a delicacy. 11:08:11 PM Chance: Theo is looking around with his compass! ."this way." He starts off toward some hills! 11:09:33 PM *** Joe follows him, trying to keep his energy levels up and spirit up too! He's awfully tired. *** 11:10:11 PM Chance: IT's not long before you find a cave! It's fairly radiating with energy -- you can sense it. 11:11:49 PM *** Joe is extremely concerned, and makes sure his mental shielding is good. *** 11:12:02 PM Chance: Gimme a roll, though. 11:12:38 PM Joe: ((8!)) 11:13:03 PM Chance: Okay, the magic you sense coming out of this cave isn't the same as the circle, but has traces of that energy. 11:14:11 PM *** Joe relays that to everyone telepathically. *** 11:19:17 PM Chance: Theo blinks. "all right. No idea what we'll find in there, then. 11:21:40 PM Joe: I shall certainly hope it isn't any of my family members. 11:22:30 PM Chance: Cas: Hell can't be that small a world, can it? 11:22:55 PM Chance: Theo: Hell is its own plane. It's not Coterminous with earth like Faerie is. 11:23:35 PM Joe: And most of its families are related in one way or another. Granted, not all of them are succubi. 11:23:53 PM Joe: ... some of them just eat humans. 11:27:18 PM Chance: Cas: ... err. I'm nervous about that, being the closest to human we have here. 11:28:01 PM Joe: Oh, don't worry, they won't discriminate. 11:28:15 PM Chance: Cas: Ohhhh, good. 11:28:24 PM Chance: Theo is getting his rifle ready! 11:28:29 PM Joe: Cannibalism is not a taboo in the hells. 11:28:58 PM Joe: Though it is considered rude to eat someone you know socially, of course. 11:29:03 PM *** Joe summons his sword. *** 11:37:17 PM Chance: Theo: Can you tell if it's hell, though? 11:37:26 PM Joe: I can't tell at all. 11:39:16 PM *** Joe checks again, though. *** 11:42:14 PM Joe: ((Only a 6 that time.)) 11:45:31 PM Chance: YEah, it's definitely hell energy. 11:45:55 PM Joe: ... it is from the hells. I'm pretty sure. I almost ended up there once when I was a child. 11:46:10 PM Joe: That's what it... for lack of a better word, tasted like. 11:47:41 PM Chance: Theo: all right. Well, if I have to, I'll go dragon and toss you this thing, allright? 11:47:46 PM Chance: He indicates the rifle. 11:48:00 PM *** Joe nods. *** 11:48:03 PM Joe: I'll be ready for it. 8:39:50 PM *** Joe brandishes the sword. *** 8:44:23 PM Chance: Do you go in first? 8:44:31 PM *** Joe does. *** 8:52:57 PM Chance: It's a natural cave, so it's not... naturally carved for people. You have to squeeze through a couple of times, and get some scrapes before it starts opening up more. The hell energy gets thicker! 8:53:16 PM *** Joe really dislikes this, but keeps going! *** 8:55:07 PM Chance: Gimme a roll! 8:56:01 PM Joe: ((7!)) 8:58:15 PM Chance: You feel like horns want to poke out of your forehead! Like, you can feel it under your skin. 9:01:19 PM *** Joe lets them. *** 9:05:18 PM Chance: pop! You have horns. You're being rather inundated with hell energy. Behind you, theo is sweating, and Anya looks similarly uncomfortable. 9:07:04 PM *** Joe thinks at them: Pretty soon I'll have wings and a tail, so if you think you spot a monster... well, it may very well be me. *** 9:08:54 PM Chance: Theo: Don't worry, I wont' shoot. 9:10:32 PM *** Joe nods. *** 9:15:14 PM Chance: The cave opens up and you feel you're getting the source. YOu hear voices, you think, up ahead. 9:15:41 PM *** Joe tries to hear them and keeps moving forward, quietly. *** 9:28:25 PM Chance: Francisco: This is thrilling! 9:28:29 PM Chance: He says this loudly. 9:46:29 PM Joe: ((Oh geez, sorry, Skype didn't light up!)) 9:46:37 PM *** Joe thinks at him: Shh. *** 9:50:37 PM Chance: You don't know that he can hear you! You've not tried any mental stuff on him! 9:50:47 PM Joe: ((Well, I do know he's telepathic!)) 9:52:59 PM Joe: ((He said so!)) 9:55:14 PM Chance: (Oh, okay, I didn't remember that.)) 9:56:35 PM Joe: ((Yep!)) 9:57:45 PM Chance: He quiets down then! 9:59:06 PM Joe: ((At least he said so!)) 10:03:33 PM Chance: ((Oh, I believe you. He can at least hear you, anyway.)) 10:06:33 PM *** Joe keeps quiet. *** 10:08:05 PM Chance: You start to hear... yelling. Screaming, even. 10:15:02 PM *** Joe hurries. *** 10:16:50 PM Chance: You find a fairly wrecked ritual circle in a cavern! There's three dead people apparently torn apart. There's a cave passage that leads further down. 10:19:06 PM *** Joe tries not to throw up, and hurries further in! *** 10:20:50 PM Chance: Gimme a roll, too. 10:21:26 PM Joe: ((4!)) 10:24:24 PM Chance: You're pretty sure that reality is thin here and something came through. 10:24:42 PM Joe: … something came through. 10:28:25 PM Chance: Theo and Anya don't look good! They look... uncomfortable. 10:29:02 PM *** Joe thinks at them: If you have to wait here, I'll keep going. *** 10:30:55 PM Chance: Anya: We're fine. Just... hard to breathe. 10:31:17 PM Chance: Cas doesn't seem affected, neither does Sofia! 10:32:10 PM Joe: All right. Just... stop if you need to. 10:33:38 PM Chance: The cave starts shaking around you, then stops! 10:35:56 PM *** Joe is probably running by now. *** 10:49:05 PM Chance: It's getting hotter as you go down this passage! 10:49:42 PM *** Joe may well have fangs and a tail by this point, but doesn't fight them. *** 10:53:39 PM Chance: Just a tail! But you end up in a large cavern. There's a fissure in the middle of it, and on the other side, you see a cat-woman fighting some horned scaled being. You recognize the cat woman as Yuliya, a succubus, and the other being as a powerful demon, clearly freshly summoned. 10:54:25 PM *** Joe runs to her. "Yuliya! What's going on??" *** 10:55:15 PM Chance: Well, she's on the other side of a fissure! Which is growing wider. But you can yell to her. 10:56:46 PM *** Joe tries to grow wings--black feathery ones. He's never actually done that before, mind you, so it might not work. *** 11:00:15 PM Chance: You can do it. 11:00:22 PM Chance: Like, barely trying. 11:00:31 PM Chance: This place is so inundated. 11:02:24 PM Joe: Yuliya! TELL ME! 11:02:46 PM *** Joe lurches into the air, heading toward her with his sword! He has not ever flown before. *** 11:11:19 PM Chance: She's fighting the demon, which you know is a shapeshifter. She slashes at him with her claws. "What are you doing here! Have this under control!" 11:12:23 PM Joe: If I were you, I would explain what's going on before I decide to help him instead of you. 11:16:37 PM Chance: Yuliya: Rrrah! Those idiots tricked me into helping them summon him, and I'm cleaning up my mess! 11:17:38 PM Joe: All right! 11:17:48 PM *** Joe tries to get behind the demon to attack it. *** 11:18:31 PM Chance: Demon: Oh, sure , make me the bad guy, Yuliyaarilya. 11:22:25 PM Joe: So what's your version of events? 11:22:38 PM *** Joe maneuvers around it to force it to divide its attention! *** 11:28:20 PM Chance: Demon: She banished me! I thought we were friends. But no, she just wanted to use me like everyone else. 11:29:47 PM Joe: Why did she do that? 11:34:19 PM Chance: Demon: Blessed if I know! 11:34:40 PM Chance: Yuliya: He wanted to stay in this world permanently! You know how dangerous that is! 11:34:47 PM Chance: Demon: Iwouldn't have done anything! 11:34:59 PM Joe: How would you have survived? 11:35:27 PM | Edited 11:37:37 PM Chance: Demon: I would have found a dead body to inhabit. No one uses those! 11:35:47 PM Joe: They start to smell, and you'd still have to live on something. 11:37:59 PM Chance: Demon: Maybe I'd start a little cult or something. I don't know! Nothing destructive. 11:38:21 PM Joe: You'd have to eat people, and you know it. 11:38:40 PM Joe: Why don't you go home, hm? That way no one has to get hurt. 11:39:16 PM Chance: Demon: It's awful there. You don't know what it's like. 11:39:26 PM Chance: Theo, mentally: Who should I shoot? 11:41:03 PM *** Joe answers: Him, but only to encourage him to go home. *** 11:41:28 PM | Edited 11:41:33 PM Joe: I really don't. I'm sorry, but you can't stay here without hurting people. So you can't stay here. 11:41:50 PM Chance: Demon: I'm sure I could figure it out! 11:41:59 PM Chance: Demon: I'm pretty smart! 11:42:09 PM *** Joe tries to stab him. *** 11:43:04 PM Chance: You stab him at the same time Theo shoots him, and he kind of implodes! 11:44:00 PM *** Joe looks for more assailants. *** 11:46:35 PM Chance: It was jus thim. 11:47:13 PM *** Joe vanishes the sword and looks around. "Miss Yuliya? What happened?" *** 11:47:27 PM Chance: Yuliya: Thank you. That was ending up a lot messier than I intended. 11:48:22 PM Joe: Yes, but what happened? You hurt Sofia. 11:49:16 PM Chance: Yuliya looks over the crevice at Sofia. "I am sorry. But she was so powerful -- I needed to use her to teleport me here in time to stop the summoning. I was not able to, of course... " 11:50:05 PM Joe: How did you know it was happening, then? Could you go back to the beginning and stharth again? Oh, damn it, now I have fangth. 11:53:21 PM Chance: The hell energies are starting to fade.